


Gunpowder Residue

by ICanFlyHigher



Series: Star Wars Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Gun Violence, Medical Experimentation, non graphic child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanFlyHigher/pseuds/ICanFlyHigher
Summary: Din sets out on a job for his clan and finds a little more than a rival gang
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: Star Wars Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181291
Kudos: 25





	Gunpowder Residue

This was supposed to be a stealth mission. That was why they sent Din and not Paz-- regardless of how much it angered the bigger Mando-- because Paz was built like a deluxe refrigerator and unbelievably trigger happy and Din could slip in and out of buildings as silent as a city rat.

But so much for that.

Din swore as another bullet whizzed past, smashing into the concrete wall behind him in a spray of metal and stone dust. He ducked further behind one of the warehouse support beams, pistole in hand. Their intel had been wrong-- ridiculously wrong. He’d been sent in expecting Death Watch, who had been encroaching on the Children of the Watch’s territory for months now and had officially crossed the line. He was support to sneak into their newest operation and blow it sky-high. Simple and effective message. But when he’d forced open a rusted shut window at the rear of the warehouse, he found a building full of Imperials instead. Fuck. _Fuck_. The Watch was smart; they didn’t fuck with the Empire as long as the Empire didn’t fuck with them, but now it seemed like Din didn’t have a choice.

He adjusted the motorcycle helmet on his head and switched his pistole for something with a little more bite. It was a heavy, comfortable weight in his hand.

With a steadying breath, he ducked out from behind the pillar, letting out a volley of shots. One, two three-- the shots rang out and three men dropped; the Watch had taught him well. Din moved closer to the back room of the warehouse. It was heavily guarded, which was suspicious, and before they could lock onto him a spray of red arched across them. So much for stealth. A bullet hit him in the shoulder as a stumbling Imperial worker fired back. They didn’t last long, dropping with a bullet to the head.

Din moved forward, stepping over the bodies. This felt too easy, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He shot the lock on the door and kicked it open. It-- what?

There was a metal table shoved against the back wall surrounding by IVs and beeping medical whatevers-- Din never really understood the medic stuff, that was the Armorer's job-- and an Imperial leaned over it, clipboard in hand. Under him was a _child_.

It couldn’t be. Everyone knew the Empire was into some shady shit but this? This?? The doctor turned and gasped, hands flying above his head in surrender, clipboard clattering to the ground.

“Please, I don’t--”

Din shot him in the thigh. The doctor dropped with a shout and Din moved to the table.

The kid couldn’t be more than three. His smooth brown skin was missing the baby fat Din expected for a child his age, dark curls sticking to his face with sweat and falling into too big, too dark eyes. Din scrambled to disconnect him from the machines, pulling out the IVs-- one jabbed in the inside of each elbow, one on of the back of his hand, something in his _neck_ \-- as slowly as he could manage. The damn kid was naked and covered in goosebumps-- he must be freezing. Din looked to the doctor whimpering on the floor. He stepped closer and stepped on his thigh. The doctor screamed, clawing at his leg, and Din pressed down harder.

“What the fuck does the Empire want with a kid?”

“I don’t know! I just-- I just work here!”

Din pressed harder. “You’re lying.”

The doctor let out a broken sob. “He has powers like I’ve never seen.. He-- he-- the things he can do--!”

Din pressed down one last time and then moved back. “You’re all fucking crazy.” He spat and moved back to the kid. He had started crying and Din picked him up gingerly, holding him to his chest.

What the hell was he supposed to do with a kid?

He bounced the kid slowly as he cried, shhing him softly. The kid rested his head on Din’s shoulder and Din’s heart clenched.

“I’ve got you...” He whispered. The kid had stopped crying, now letting out shuddering breaths. “I’ve got you, kid. I’ve got you.”


End file.
